The Life of Fairae Grand: A Doctor Who FanFiction
by WannaBeAPasta
Summary: Fairae Grand is just an 'ordinary' girl that lived an 'ordinary' life... But when she her school was attacked by the Daleks and Cybermen, she runs in with her friend to save a child that was left in. Three were left in, but two made it out. When Fairae was close to death, she can hear something... Machine gears moving?
1. Chapter 1

OK SO I GOT THIS IDEA OFF OF FACEBOOK AND I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS AWESOME SO I DECIDED TO WRITE IT DOWN! I also had an idea almost similar to this one and I thought that it was a coinkidink—So here you go!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! WHAT I DO OWN IS MY OC- Plus, I am still new to Doctor Who so I am not all "Hey it's supposed to be like this because of this reason." It will really be a miracle if I really can do that though-

11th Doctor x Fairae Grand-

Anyways, ENJOY~!

Rated T for some swearing

* * *

_ Meeting the Doctor was a miracle, staying with him was destiny, and dying in his arms was fate. Fairae Grand didn't think something like this was going to happen, nothing of the sort. _

_Fairae was just heading to her school, her headphones in her ears as she walked along the street. It was just an ordinary day for an ordinary human like her. Ordinary routines that she must follow in school and ordinary friends that she will meet or will soon have. She had just entered her school when she heard a name call out for her, "Fai!" Fairae turned around to see a short blob of short tackle hug her to the ground, "Oh Fai! It's been too long! I missed you so much! How long has it been since we've last seen each other?" Her friend, Anglea said, still not letting go of her friend. _

_ Fairae was already getting squished alive by her own best friend and sighed as she pushed her off, not really caring about the other students who were staring. "Look Anglea, it's only been a few days, so please get off of me…" Anglea widened her eyes on what she did and jumped off her, apologizing on what she did. _

_ 'Man. She gets really annoying at times, but I still love her as my best friend,' Fairae thought to herself as she gets Anglea to shut up. Fairae and Anglea were the best of friends since Grade 3. Though their first meeting wasn't as friendly as they thought it would be. But let's not go there until a good time will reach. The two of them were complete opposites. Fairae was that sweet emo girl with her brown hair flowing down to her middle back with a few blue highlights here and there. She likes to wear a lot of dark clothes to make her not stand out because for what she thinks is that, "Too much attention, and too much drama." Anglea was the complete opposite. She has short blond hair and was the happy, cheery, and 'Touch my best friend or I will kill you' friend. She's very clingy when it comes to her best friend, mainly the moe type. She loves to wear bright clothing because she thinks that, "By wearing clothes, people can easily tell what type of a person you are." Fairae didn't mind it though. Actually, she really likes the fact that Anglea wears clothes like that because it reminds her of something that has to do with 'Forbidden Friendship' or something like that. _

_ Their day has been normal, go to school, learn, fall asleep, get in trouble by the teachers, then you get fed. They had the same lunch together and for the first 20 minutes, she and Anglea were just talking._

_ "Hey Fai?" Anglea used Fairae's nickname. _

_ "Yes, Angle (Pronounced: Ang-leh)?" Fairae replied to her, using her nickname._

_ "Do you ever believe in miracles? You know, when you don't really expect for things to happen and it happens?" Anglea had already thrown away her food as well as Fairae. _

_Fairae let out a small laugh, "I kinda do. There are times when you wish a miracle will show up but it never comes. I do believe in them, but just not as much. Why do you ask?" _

_"No reason. I really love miracles. Even though it never happens, at least you believe in them!" Anglea smiled. But through Fairae, she can easily spot the sadness in her eyes. Before she can ask to what was wrong, both she and Anglea can hear a scream not far from where they are. They are in a freaking cafeteria for God's sake! Of course everyone can hear that! The two friends quickly turned to see a crowd running towards them to get to safety. _

_"EXTERMINATE- EXTERMINATE-" "YOU WILL GET AN UPGRADE!" They can all hear lasers being shot out. Fairae widened her eyes in horror to see a completely different version of R2-D2 and that robot friend of his from Star Wars. (A/N: Sorry, I forgot the robot's name… u w u; And also sorry if you felt a bit offended by the comparison of a Dalek and R2-D2..) 'I thought that they were the good guys!' Fairae yelled inside her head as she grabbed Anglea and ran out. A Dalek had hit a part of the school that has caused a fire and now the school was up into flames, the students still inside along with Fairae and Anglea. Most of the teachers were killed trying to save the students which was a kind deed that they did and now the students is breaking the school doors down if they wanted to survive. Some of the other students fought for the other students. Sadly, most of them were shot by the Daleks. _

_Fairae and Anglea were stuck at the door, trying to get out. Eventually the doors went down and most of them escaped. Fairae and Anglea were outside the school, watching it go up in flames. In the background, everyone can hear the police and fire trucks closing in. It was such a terrible sight to see. There soon was another scream that silenced everyone. A scream of a young child. During the school day, she remembered passing by a family who were touring the school. There was a young child among them. And now, the child is stuck inside the school, family outside the school still searching for their child. She turned to Anglea who seemed to be missing. Turning back to the school, Fairae saw a small blob of colorful rush back inside the school. _

_"ANGLEA!" Fairae yelled before running back in with her. The school was still in flames and the firemen were still on their way, they were stuck in a traffic of surrounding cars around the school, plus Dalek Spaceships have began attacking from the outside, not wanting the firemen to get through. "YOU WILL NOT PASS. THIS TIME MUST PASS AND IT MUST HAPPEN." _

_Fairae soon caught up with Anglea, "Wait up! If you're going in here, so am I! Geezuz! How many fucking times do I have to follow you around!" She said, not trying to sound mean. _

_Anglea didn't notice the sarcasm and thought of it differently, "I need to save that child! The child could've been attacked by the R2-D2's gone wrong for all we know!" Fairae stopped running for a moment and thought about it over as she continued running besides her. "I know! That's why we're going together!" Anglea smiled at Fairae as they ran around the school, coughing up the smoke. It's burning their noses and eyes but it didn't matter. Save a life or lose one. Not too long later, they had found the child under a fallen piece of the ceiling. The child was a she and she seems to be knocked out. Thankfully, those machines hadn't found her yet. Both friends ran over to her and lifted up the ceiling piece. Fairae picked up the child and ran out with Anglea. Fairae was starting to feel dizzy, the smoke getting into her head as she didn't notice another piece of ceiling fall on her, dropping the child in process. _

_"FAIRAE!" Anglea screamed as she tried to pry of the piece from her best friend. Fairae shook her head as she pointed to the child, "Just take her…" Fairae said in a small voice, the ceiling piece knocking the air out of her, "Get outside. I'll be out soon." She lied. She knew that she wouldn't make out alive on this one. _

_"No! I'm not leaving without you, Fairae! You're coming with me!" Anglea yelled at her._

_"NO! JUST GO! I promise I will meet up with you later. Just go!" Fairae yelled back at her, using up the last of her air left as she starts coughing up the smoke again. Anglea has already started crying as she really can't talk Fairae out of this and picked up the child. "I'm going now. If you don't come back, I'll find you and bloody kill you." She frowned as she joked her last before running out with the child in her arms. "Yea… You'll do that…" Fairae's eyes had already started to blur._

_She saw Anglea run back with the child and smiled sadly. It reminded her of when they first met._

* * *

_"You big meanie!"_

_"You creepy dark person!"_

_"Highlighter!"_

_"Death's devil child!" Anglea had said to Fairae when she saw Fairae tear up when she had heard that. She was trying to hold in all of the tears when she just broke down. "Shut up! You don't know anything about death! Shut up!" Fairae continued to cry. _

_2 years back, both of her parents were killed by something that they couldn't identify. Ever since then, she moved to an orphanage and was just recently taken in by her new parents__**. **__Anglea blinked with surprise and frowned, "I'm sorry… I didn't know…"_

_"Of course you didn't! You don't know how it feels to lose your parents at a young age! You're making fun of me because of that! You're a bully! I hate bullies like you, highlighter!" Fairae stood up and ran away from Anglea, leaving the bright girl having the look of pity in her eyes. Anglea ran after her, "Wait!"_

_Many days later, Anglea has been following Fairae around, apologizing to her when she has the chance. She would always follow Fairae in her ways to be sorry. Ever since that day, she wanted to be friends with her. That way she wouldn't be lonely. One afternoon, Anglea found Fairae under a tree, her knees close to her chest as she hugged them. Anglea frowned and sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"_

_Fairae only glanced at her and rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here? I told you leave me alone…"_

_"You know that I never listen to anything that you say," Anglea said back at her, "Tell me what's wrong…"_

_Fairae knew that she couldn't fight with her because she knew that it will lead herself into a small depression. "Today…" She paused and wiped a tear from her eyes, "Today is my parents 3__rd__ anniversary of their death… Today is the day that they died without me."_

_Anglea frowned and gently placed her hand on Fairae's shoulder, not really sure on what that part meant, "I'm sorry about what I said to you a few days ago. Really, I am. I didn't mean to say that to you. I just said what I said. Please forgive me." _

_Fairae frowned before nodding. She really couldn't hold a grudge for too long, "Ok. I forgive you." Anglea smiled greatly and gave her a hug, "That's great! We can be friends!" _

_"Nn!" Fairae agreed._

* * *

_ Before she passed out, she heard something. Something like machine breaks turning. Then it was black._

* * *

Thank you for reading! I tried my best on this and I hope you would like it!

For those who have read my other Fics, I'm so sorry for not updating! My dad destroyed, Literally, my computer and I lost pages worth of the next chapter of Lost Memories... I decided to discontinue the other one that I was writing... Sorry if any of you were interested in that Fic... I really am! *Bows in apology*

Anyways! This, as I said is an 11th Doctor x OC... No, I am not pairing them up... She is 15 after all .

This idea, as I said, /was/ from FaceBook... I thought that it would be a great idea to write it out... I'm not telling you what it is though~ Spoilers~~!

Comment on what you think it would be about!

Ciao~!

WannaBeAPasta


	2. TARDIS? What's the TARDIS?

Fairae woke up in a room. A room full of stars slowly moving. 'Great. It was just a dream? Great! I'm fucking dead. Wait, am I even supposed to say that?' She opened her eyes and looked around. She is definitely inside a room, but the stars as mentioned earlier, were moving. It was as if it was truly the night sky. She lifted up her hand to see if she really is dead and was surprised to see bandages on them. Actually, she was covered by them. 'Ok… Weird. I was supposed to die? Thank God that I didn't though. Where am I exactly?'

Fairae slowly sat up; wincing to find out that her side is severally injured. Hopefully, she can move her legs. She heard the door open besides her but when she looked to see who was there, she realized that she didn't have her glasses on. She's blind without them.

"Oh! You're awake! Thank the universe that you did!" The mysterious man said as he went up to her and put on her glasses for her. Fairae blinked to see a man that looked like a middle-aged College Professor. She didn't say much and just stared at him. "Who are you? How did I get here? Where am-" She was cut off by the man by putting his hand over her mouth. "You sure ask a lot of questions, now do you? Anyways, I'm the Doctor. I found you. And you're inside the T.A.R.D.I.S!"

Fairae didn't believe him when he said that he was a Doctor, the fact that he isn't injured when he 'found' her, and also the fact to what is a T.A.R.D.I.S? She gave him the 'I-have-idea-what-you-are-talking-about-and-just-plain-WTF' look. The Doctor ignored that and patted on her non-injured shoulder. "Don't think. Just rest. You've had a rough day." He frowned a bit as he laid her back down. She shook him off and sat back up, "No Doctor… Wait. Doctor Who? What's really your name?"

"The Doctor."

"I mean your /real/ name."

"The /Doctor/."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Ok then…" Fairae still pushed him away from her, "Anyways, no. I am fine. I feel a lot better now." She held on to the bed frame and stood up slowly, only ending up to fall and have the Doctor catch her.

"You look like you need a scolding like how all you children should need," The Doctor said, sitting her back down.

"Listen, I'm only 15. I'm not a kid," Fairae retorted, sitting back down. "How long have I been in here?" The Doctor thought for a moment before answering, "I think it's been a few days, can't remember. Not really the type who would keep track of time." He chuckled to himself on his last statement.

Fairae rolled her eyes, "Ok… So how did I get here?"

"Long story. Do you want to eat something?" The Doctor stood up and asked, "What is it that you childr- teenagers, my bad, eat? A latte? Coffee?"

Fairae let out a small breathy laugh and shook her head, "I think the right food for the moment is Ice Cream. My whole body is still burning inside." The Doctor quickly went up to her and felt her forehead with a frown on his face. He then sighed with relief and said, "You're just really warm so yea, Ice Cream can cool you down. Any flavors in particular? I'm just heading to the kitchen and we have a lot of flavors to choose from!"

She smiled and answered, "I'll just go for Cookies and Orange flavored Ice Cream, thanks." The Doctor smiled and bowed before leaving to go get the flavors for her. As soon as he left, Fairae was once again left alone in the bedroom, leaving her to only examine the place. Eventually she will have to walk, so she stood up slowly only to fall back on her bed. She frowned and tried once again, the pressure on her legs hurt her a bit but she shook it off. She's been through worse, besides the ceiling piece falling on her.

Fairae took a step forward stumbling over on the chair that the Doctor was recently on. She set herself up and continued to walk around the room. Step by step she walked as she walked step by step. Eventually, she got a hang of it and started walking perfectly. It will just take her a while to actually start running. For some reason, she knew that she will be in a lot of trouble, but Fairae didn't mind that she will have to run. Therefore, she is the type who does get into trouble. It just depends when she wants to be in trouble.

The Doctor came back with the Ice Cream that Fairae had told her to get. He was surprised to see Fairae walking around the bedroom, looking amazed at the movies pictures of a wall. He almost dropped the Ice Cream but he caught it. "You can walk! I thought you couldn't walk until a few more days!" He looked at the paper he put to the side earlier before Fairae woke up.

"Well maybe you're thoughts were wrong. As you can see, I can walk perfectly," Fairae stood up and walked towards him. She poked his chest as she said, "Don't judge me. I tend to heal quickly." She smiled and walked back to sit down on her bed after she snuck the Ice Cream into her own hands. It took a while for the Doctor to realize that and blinked, "How did yo-"

"I'm sneaky? I get that a lot…" She smirked as she took a bite out of the Ice Cream. "Where are we anyways? I know we are in a T.A.R.D.I.S, but what exactly is a T.A.R.D.I.S?"

She could've sworn that she saw the Doctor smirk before sitting down in front of her. "The T.A.R.D.I.S means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The T.A.R.D.I.S! You are inside the T.A.R.D.I.S! It's basically a Time Machine." The Doctor grinned as Fairae felt like her mind was going to blow up on her.

"A time machine?"

The Doctor nodded.

"A Time Machine?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. A Time Machine."

"A TIME MACHINE?!"

The Doctor answered back, "YES! A TIME MACHINE! STOP YELLING!"

Fairae blinked before letting off a small laugh, "Ok…"

"By the way, what is your name? I haven't really caught your name…" The Doctor asked as she stood and headed to the door.

"My name? It's Fairae. Fairae Grand." The Doctor was spacing off again. Fairae blinked and asked, "Doctor? Are you ok?"

The Doctor blinked and looked at Fairae, "I'm fine. Just dandy! No. I'm not going to use that word again." He flailed. "Anyways, come to the control room when you're ready, I want to show you something." He smiled and walked away. Fairae blinked at the Doctor and nodded, "But where is the- oh never mind, he's already gone…"

Fairae stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her clothes from when she was still at the school. A black shirt that had said Linkin Park on the front and a red frilly skirt with black leggings. You had combat boots earlier, but I guess the Doctor took them off when she was unconscious. She still looked at herself, now covered in bandages. They covered her arms and legs and even her side. She frowned at her own physical state. The ashes on her were mostly washed off. I guess the Doctor didn't like to bathe someone. What kind of a Doctor was he anyways? She shook it off and headed to the closet, expecting to see a lot of hand-me-downs. But instead, she found herself walking inside the closet. She looked around the variety of clothes that this "T.A.R.D.I.S" had. She stopped and saw another black shirt with a band title on it. This time it was My Chemical Romance that was written on it. She put it on along with some jeans and black and white striped fingerless gloves.

She went back out to the mirror and looked at herself once again and smiled by how she looked. She put her hair up and her boots and went outside the bedroom to see a hall. "Great. Now where do I go now?" Fairae thought aloud. Suddenly, the hall lights went out which left Fairae blinded, literally. Just when she was about to go back inside the room, she saw a light light up. She blinked and decided to follow it. Soon more light begin to light up, making a path for Fairae to follow. 'Wow. It's like read my mind or something.' She smiled as she was lead to the Control Room. As she was walking, her legs felt like they wanted to give up on her. 'Wow, this is a long walk…' Eventually she made it to the Control Room.

She was observing the Control Room with curiosity in her eyes. Fairae walked around the place and found the Doctor reading a book about Physics. "Oh Fairae! Fairae. Such a pretty name! Reminds me of Fairies. Never met one before, though." He shrugged, setting the book down. Fairae smiled at him and said, "So you wanted to show me something?" She tilted her head.

The Doctor's face lit up and nodded, "Yes! I do want to show you something! Just hold on."

"Ok…"

"No. I mean /hold on/. You might fall." The Doctor corrected himself.

"Oh? Ok." She held on to the railing that she was next to. After she did that, the Doctor grinned and pulled a lever, making the T.A.R.D.I.S shake around. Fairae wanted to squeak in surprise but didn't. It's too girly. After that moment of shaking, it stopped. The Doctor still had that grin on his face. "Don't you want to look at the T.A.R.D.I.S?"

Now that you think about it, "Actually, I do. I bet it's some big space ship, am I right?"

The Doctor smirked, "Go see for yourself." He said as he approached the door and opened them for her. Fairae blinked and stepped out. The first thing she noticed was that they were in the middle of nowhere, which saddened her a bit. But when she turned around, it took her a while to pick up her dropped jaw. She saw a Police Box. 'It's a Police Box! A fucking Police Box!' She then said, "How can something so small be bigger on the inside!?" The Doctor then stepped out and frowned at the scene, "Hm. I was expecting France in the year of 3014." He then turned to Fairae, "Time Lord science. Complicated stuff." He shrugged as he gently pushed Fairae back inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Fairae pouted as she was pushed back in, ignoring the pain in her legs. She hesitated a bit to actually take in the fact that the T.A.R.D.I.S is a police box that's bigger on the inside. She found and sat down on a seat that she found. Looking around, she can see the console with the Doctor flailing around in the center, pushing buttons and pulling levers. She was excited about what this place is, "So you're an alien? I can't really imagine us people develop something like this."

The Doctor looked up from under the Console which made Fairae jump up a bit in surprise, "Yes. I'm an alien. I'm a TimeLord. I'm also from the planet Gallifrey. And I'm guessing that those were the other questions you were going to ask?"

Fairae blinked and nodded slowly, 'He's good.' She then asked, "Where are we going?"

The Doctor went up to her, "Oh? I'm taking you home, of course! If you come with me, it will only end up with dangerous things. Common things that happens to me and Se—I mean the T.A.R.D.I.S here…" Fairae blinked, "I really don't want to go home. People would've counted me on the list of the dead. Plus, /my/ family would've put me off their list then." She frowned, looking at the floor.

The Doctor looked at her with a slight confusion in his eyes, "What do you mean, 'Put off the list'? " He knelt down to her height and frowned, not looking away from her. Fairae didn't bother to look up to meet his glance and answered, "What I mean by List, I mean the list from the orphanage. As you can see, I'm an orphan…" She didn't want to remember to what happened to her parents, but she wiped a tear from her eye as it began to roll down.

The Doctor frowned and awkwardly pulled her into a hug, "I see. So you have no one to be with." Fairae hugged him back and began to cry on his shoulder silently. The memories of her past was too painful for someone to lose her parents when she has already grown fond of them. She was just only 6 when she saw it all happen. The Doctor continued, "You're just like me in a way. Alone with no one to be with."

"I don't know how that's supposed to help me," Fairae frowned as she wiped her tears from her face. She sat up and stared at him with her mahogany orbs of eyes. The Doctor had just noticed her eyes and shook his head, "Right. I'm sorry Fairae."

She shook her head and smiled softly at him, knowing that at least he knows how she feels. How it feels to lose someone and how painful it is to lose the ones you love, "It's fine, Doctor. Just call me Fai."

The Doctor grinned and jolted up and pressed some more buttons, "Ok! Change of plans! I'm not taking you home. You're going to stay with me until you actually want to leave!" He glanced at her and smiled gently, "So, Fai. Where do you want to go? We have all the time and space to do so."

Fairae's face lit up as she smiled greatly, her smile warming the hearts around her. Mainly the Doctor's two hearts. It makes him feel tingly inside. Fairae thought about where to go for a moment and then said, "How about Canada? You can choose the time." She smiled.

The Doctor blinked, "Canada? Why there?" He asked as he pressed some more buttons and pulled levers.

Fairae just shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to visit there. You did say anywhere in all of time and space."

"True," the Doctor replied as he pulled a switch and the T.A.R.D.I.S began to shake around, pushing Fairae off the chair. "Sorry!" The Doctor said, rushing towards her and tripping in the process, "The T.A.R.D.I.S tends to be a bit rough on new people… Bad girl." He said the last part quietly as if speaking to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

When Fairae fell, she winced in pain but did not react. She stood up and shook her head, keeping her balance upright so that she won't trip, "Don't worry, Doctor. I'm fine. Actually, more than fine. My whole body doesn't hurt as much anymore." She looked at her bandaged arms and legs and began to slowly pull them off. The Doctor thought that something gross was going to come so he looked away.

A few moments later, Fairae said, "Doctor! Look! My wounds are just merely scars!" She went up to him and showed him her arms. They had given off just small scars here and there as if being cut by glass. The Doctor blinked and held up her arms, examining them, "How strange, you just woke up with your whole body burning and now you're almost perfectly fine." He looked at Fairae with an almost serious face, "I'm going to keep my eye on you…" He squinted his eyes to show that he was at least trying to be serious.

Stepping away and putting a hand over her mouth and giggled, Fairae said coolly, "Whatever you say. It's not like you're my dad or anything." The Doctor blinked and looked at her before shaking his head, "No. No. That's not a good idea for me to be a dad. The last time I had a daughter, she died by saving my life." The Doctor frowned and looked down for a bit before looking back up and walked towards the door. "Alright, Fai. Canada in the year 2114!" The Doctor grinned and opened the doors only having to be hit by a ray of light peeking from the trees.


	3. I've missed it here, Doctor

Fairae stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, a smile planted on her face as she sees a completely different place from where she was. They landed in a forest. Trees planted in every place and everywhere. Fairae was happy and surprised to see such a beautiful forest. She smiled as she said, "I used to live in Canada, Doctor. It was when I had to move to England because most of the orphanages around here didn't like me. I don't know why, but they just didn't like me." The Doctor and went over to her side, ready to say something before Fairae interrupted him from speaking. Shaking her head, she said, "Never mind what I said. We're here to have fun, right Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced at her and gave her a cheesy smirk, "Oh yes. We have the whole universe in our hands and we can do whatever we want." Fairae grinned and grabbed his hand. Running as she drags the Doctor around, she said, "Well then! Let's get going! I want to see if there is any difference in Canada a hundred years later! Plus," she added, "There's a place that I wanna show you if it's still here! I don't think anyone comes around here so I'm pretty sure that it is still!" She smiled as she continued running, jumping over branches and dodging trees. She's pretty fast for a short person like her. The Doctor can hardly keep up, "Fai! W-wait! I'm too old for this!" He said as he finally reached up to her. He put his hands on his knees and took in deep breaths. Fairae stopped to see this and giggled, seeing that in her own eyes is a young man in his late twenties and early thirties. "Ok. Only for you. I really, really want to show you something." She came up to him and helped him up, "Besides, we're almost there."

The Doctor stood up and smiled at her, "Oh. Alright." He took the first step forward, "Let's get going then!" Fairae smiled and hooked arms with his awaiting arms as if escorting an old man. Which she is but she doesn't know that yet.

The walk over to the destination was fairly long. Twenty minutes later it seems. Fairae smiled, "I'm surprised that you landed around where I live, Doctor. You can really tell to where I lived." She smiled and stopped in front of a few trees hiding her surprise to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled back and her and patted her head, "Well for one, I can only think brilliantly, but I'm not psychic. To be honest, I didn't know that you lived around here." He then looked around, "So. Where are we anyways?"

Fairae smiled and went around the trees and squealed a bit, seeing that the house is still there and still standing. "Doctor! Come around the trees! I can't believe that it's still here! After 106 years even!" The Doctor blinked and followed where Fairae is. And before him, he saw a house. Though it was broken and a few parts of the house threatened to fall off. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We, Doctor, are at my house. I used to live here 106 years ago, I guess. I used to live here when I was young. It hasn't changed a bit. Well, after a long time. Well, after a 106 years. Well, you know what I mean." Fairae smiled as she walked up the porch and stood in front of a broken door. The door was surprisingly set aside. The inside was dark except for the light that seeps through the windows. Vines had begun to find its way inside the house and through the windows. Many things were scattered around the ground. Toys, books, and even a few household items. It was a mess inside the house as Fairae walked inside, the Doctor slowly following behind, surprised at how messy it was. But it was at least a hundred years later, so that made sense.

Fairae stopped in front of a ragged doll. Bending down to pick it up, she saw to how it was dirty and dusty. She stood up with the doll at hand and smiled sadly, "I miss it here. A lot. I made a lot of memories when I was young. I miss it a lot." She frowned as she slowly fell to her knees and silently cried onto the doll that she was holding. The Doctor blinked and rushed to her side, hugging her close to him. He tried to calm her down, "Shh.. Don't cry. Please don't cry." He frowned and continued to hug her, rubbing her back to calm her.

Fairae sniffed and looked up at the Doctor and smiled sadly, tears still threatening to spill. "I won't Doctor. I just miss it so much. I just want to know to what happened to my parents. They just left me alone with a mean babysitter. They just left me." She said softly as tears forced its way from her eyes, now crying. The Doctor frowned and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Fairae Grand. They must've had a really good reason. They love you so much and can't bear to lose you."

Fairae frowned, "How would you know that Doctor? I mean, they just left me one day and never came back. They left me alone. I was scared when I was moved to the orphanage." She went on and on for a while about why her life was miserable while the Doctor was still trying to calm her down. Eventually she did and when she did, she stood up and hugged the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor." She smiled at him sadly, her eyes red from tears. The Doctor shook his head and kissed her forehead, "It's fine. You will be fine. In fact, more than fine! We're going to go around Canada and have fun, ok? Kinda like a T.A.R.D.I.S trip. (A/N Mainly a road trip but on the T.A.R.D.I.S) You'll have a lot of fun, yea?"

Smiling, Fairae nodded, "Ok." She sniffed. She walked out of the house with the doll in her hands. The Doctor raised a delicate eyebrow and asked, "You're bringing that along?" He pointed to the doll. Fairae nodded, "Yea… Back then, I loved this doll. I would always play with it. All I have to do is fix it up. Is there a problem with that?" She asked smiling, back to her usual self. Not the I'm-Crying-Oh-Doctor-Help-Me-Why-Am-I-Depressed self. The Doctor blinked and raised his arms up in defense, "N-no! I'm not! You can bring it along! … … … Oh shut up…" He murmured in the end which made short girl laugh a slight bit. The Doctor smiled at her laugh. He wants to make her happy because of the life that she had to live through. Especially the part when her parents just had to leave her out of the blue. Like, why would they do such a thing to this poor child?

They began to walk out of the forest, talking to each other about themselves. The Doctor started off, "Well… You already know that I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. But what you don't know is that I'm over 903 years old and I'm the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, the Evergreen Man. Is there something wrong with that?" Fairae blinked and stopped in her tracks, "Uh…" She didn't know on what to say but, "Um… No? I don't have a problem on that…" She shook her head, not really shaken by what he said. She then blinked, "Wait. You're over 903 years old?!" She went wide-eyed. The Doctor saw her expression and grinned greatly, "Well, yes! Yes I am." He bowed to her, smiling the whole time.

Fairae did a mental slap to the face that he's a Time Lord, "Oh my. That's… That's really cool…" She blinked. The Doctor stood back up and looked at Fairae who was still having that OMG-So-Cool look on her face. He then asked, "How about you? Anything that I should know about you?" He smiled at her.

Fairae smiled back at him as they finally made it out from the forest and onto the road leading to the city an hour away from where they are. She answered, "Well… I guess I can be called the bringer of darkness, literal wise," she gestured to her outfit, "People tend to call me the 'Emo Kid who has no social life'. Well I made up the last part. Just the 'Emo Kid'." She shrugged, "And I really like to read, write, and draw. Writings my top favorite, though. As I said, I really have no life socially, but when I'm on the computer, I tend to be more active there rather than I am in real life." She sighed, "Plus, I was just an ordinary girl before I met you, Doctor. I wasn't really important to anyone." She shrugged and stopped in her tracks to see the Doctor turn around in front of her.

Cupping her head with his hands, he shook his head, "No no no no. I've never met a person who wasn't important, Fai. You are important, ok?" Fairae blinked and nodded in his hands, "U-um… Ok?" The Doctor smiled and let go of her face, "Ok… So where are we?" He said so simply. Fairae blinked and looked at the road ahead, "I'm pretty sure that we're in Toronto, Doctor. There's a city down the road but it will take a while for us to get there." She replied to him making the Doctor groan and fall to his knees, "That's too much walking!" She sighed and looked at him and raised her brow, "You tend to run a lot, right? Since you're a Time Lord, you should have a lot of enemies… So I thought you're used to walking…" She smiled at him as she pulled him to his feet.

The Doctor groaned with frustration and nodded, jumping to his feet, "Whatever! I was on a break from all that for, oh I don't know, 30 years or so?" He shrugged as Fairae rolled her eyes, "You still had to run, whether you liked it or not… Come on Doctor, we're almost there Ok?"

"Fine…" He frowned as he walked besides Fairae. And for the rest of the walk, they were looking at the scenery and making small talk.


	4. I thought you were dead!

About an hour later, they came up to a city. The city has grown over the years and made Fairae gasp with excitement, "Doctor! We're here!" She grabbed the tired Doctor's hand and pulled him alongside with her. He yelled out in surprise which made Fairae laugh a bit. The city of Toronto, a beautiful city with more beautiful places. (A/N Really, I've never been there before so I'm just guessing if it's a really nice place. I want to visit there sometime… ^^;) People bustling around in the streets, cars moving to all sorts of places, Fairae missed all of that, even if in England, they did the same thing. But it was a lot better here in Canada. The Doctor smiled at the scenery, "You lived at a nice place, I would say." Fairae nodded at his statement, "Yea. I missed it here too." She smiled at him, "Come on! I think I know a place around the corner!" She smiled.

They started on walking down the street, greeting people as they pass along by. People have become more friendly over the years and Fairae somewhat liked it. She likes to see a fight erupt sometimes. When they finally turned the corner, she smiled seeing to how the café was still standing. In over the years, it even got better. Dragging the Doctor behind her, she went inside to see people sitting at a table talking to one another. She smiled to see that as she went up to the counter. The owner of the café smiled at them, her blond hair flowing down to her lower back. She smiled at Fairae and said, "Hi! My name is Anglea Harkness, owner of this café. I will be serving you today. Would you like anything?" She smiled at Fairae.

Before she can answer, she blinked and took a step back, "Ang-Anglea? B-but… I… It's me… Fairae…" She couldn't believe her eyes, her best friend all grown up, but in her case, still alive and she still looks like a twenty year old. Anglea was holding a pen and pad and was leaned over on the countertop. She dropped the pen and pad and just looked at her, "W-what? B-but I thought… But... You can't be still alive. How are you still alive? You died at the school fire!"

"I should be asking you the same thing! How on earth are you alive at 2114 and still looking gorgeous? Just adding the last part in."

"I… I can't tell you. You're going to think that I'm crazy if I do."

"You? Crazy? Girl, I've been thinking of you as crazy. So don't give me none of that crap." Fairae put a hand on her hip as the Doctor came in, "Fairae, be nice to the lady. She just wants your order. Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"Anglea Harkness, sir. I'm just wondering on how she, my best friend, is still alive."

"And I'm still wondering on how my best friend is still alive and young, Doctor."

Anglea blinked and looked at the Doctor, "You're the Doctor?"

The Doctor blinked and looked back at Anglea, "You're a Harkness?"

At the same time, they both nodded at each other which left Fairae confused, "Um… Sorry to interrupt, but what's going on? Do you guys know each other?"

The Doctor shook his head and replied at her, "Yes. Well, no. Not really. I've never met her before in my lives."

Anglea smiled and went around the corner, telling the employees to take care of the café for a bit. She came up to the group and leads them upstairs which lead to her home. Fairae took back about the café being big. It was her house above it that was large. Paintings of when her father, Captain Jack Harkness, when he was still an actual human and actually had a life were spread across the room. And sometimes artifacts of when he didn't actually live only once were placed at spots that made people who visited want to just stare at it all day. Fairae gaped at the view, surprised by how it's decorated. "W-wow Anglea. You really did well with the place."

Anglea smiled at her comment and proudly stood, "Thanks! I'm just waiting for my dad to come home soon so I decided to clean the place up a bit… And when I mean 'a bit', I mean that I had to work my butt off to get everything back in place. The Canadians were pretty upset with the hockey game a few weeks back." (A/N: I'm so sorry if I offended any Canadians here! I really am. That was one thing that I was hoping to write down one day… o A o; Please forgive me! I love everyone equally! Also, I've been dying to visit you lot one day- u v u;)

Fairae was about to say something if it wasn't for the Doctor to take one big step in front of her saying, "So! Anglee? I just—"

"Anglea." She corrected him.

"Right. Angle (Not the nickname), wi—"

"Anglea. Ang-leh-ya" she looked at the Doctor with a frown upon her face. He's one in a million who would screw up in her name. Mainly because he is one in a million.

"Sorry! My mind's just confused. Time Travel. All that stuff. I haven't seen that happen in a while, though. I wonder. Anyways! Anglea, can you tell me how you're Jack's daughter?" Fairae blinked as The Doctor had asked that question. Actually, she wants to know herself. How on earth is she still alive? Not that she wants her dead or anything. Nothing of the sort!

Anglea smiled and sat down on a chair as if ready to tell a novel to them, "Well, you already know or now know about the fact that my dad, Captain Jack Harkness, is immortal. A few decades ago, I realized that I was young even if when I was 50. People still thought of me as if I was still in my early 20s. We had to move constantly when people found out that we both were immortal. Our mom was the only mortal in our family. Anyways, you know the part when Jack almost died for real, right?"

They both nodded as Anglea continued, "Well, since the time vortex was keeping him alive forever, when I was born, I inherited part of it in me making me immortal as well. Well, I really didn't have the immortality when I was young. It somehow found its way in me when I was near death when I was young. Mainly after you left, Fai. I was sent to the hospital for major scars burns…"


End file.
